A Reason To Smile
by Kajune
Summary: There has never been a birthday that goes by without him smiling a special smile, because he still has all his friends with him, thanks to his own strength.


**Title** : A Reason To Smile

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Family / Friendship

**Warning **: Contains OOCness.

**Summary** : There has never been a birthday that goes by without him smiling a special smile, because he still has all his friends with him, thanks to his own strength.

**Characters** : Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko

* * *

><p><strong>Sasagawa Ryohei's Birthday Story<strong>

Today is his birthday, a sign that he has lived for another year. To die means to fail protecting his sister, and he would never forgive himself if he ended up doing that. To be alive on one's birthday each year means that one is strong, strong enough to get through all that life throws at them. There has never been a birthday of his that goes by without him smiling. It isn't like every other smile that he shows on a daily basis, but a more soft and sweet smile. To be alive at this point, is a good enough reason for him to lose all frustration and feel...happy.

His friends are strong, for they have also lived through similar troubles that have kept coming at them. Never have they backed down because of something that is too hard to handle. Always have they continued moving forward, and with that, Ryohei doesn't have to worry about loneliness at all.

The people he spends his days hanging around with and his nights thinking about, are very dear to him. If one were to simply be injured for any sort of reason, on the outside he would show frustration towards both the cause and the person in question, while deep down, he would feel upset that he couldn't help them, despite how little the damage is. To be strong means that one is able to live through a lot of problems, and the stronger the more capable they are at helping others too.

Ryohei wants to be able to aid his friends in every situation, for it does indeed sadden him that he can't do as well as he wishes. He believes that only luck prevents little wounds from being life-threatening, and he genuinely fears the time when that luck runs out. When that time comes, what will he do then?

17 years have passed since the day his parents brought him to this world, and he is constantly grateful for being born. Even during times when he feels he has made a mistake and heavily regrets it, he doesn't go blaming his own existence and instead, blames his lack of ability to get stronger. He wants strength not to earn fame, fortune or love, but the ability to protect others that have made room in his heart. A birthday when he is unable to smile will only come when he no longer has at least one of his friends to be with. It can be anyone, from Tsuna to Hibari.

He can remain happy each year on this day as long as he can truly see his own strength growing, proof of this being that his friends are all alive. Yes, that is all he needs to say that he has what he wants most; true strength. Of course, he will give anything to be able to protect his sister as well, before the jar of hope runs empty.

By that time, he believes, that if he isn't strong enough then he will indeed end up standing at this very beach, before a very beautiful sunset, _without _a smile.

There is nothing happy about a birthday like that.

Nothing.

"Onii-chan!" A young girl's voice calls from up high, catching the attention of a white-haired standing down below. "It's time to go home!"

There she is, alive and well, dressed in a flower-printed white dress while looking down at him. A very lovely smile clear on her flawless face. Ryohei smiles back with one of his usual smiles, and can only be happy to still see her there, still with him, as the same girl she has always been. He's proud of this, and nothing else at the moment. Kyoko means everything to him, and he is determined to make sure every year he will have a birthday full of his own smiles. That is definitely enough, even for a dynamic person like himself.

"Coming!" He shouts, as his feet rush him up the hill and towards the main reason he can fight through anything life has installed.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
